


Why Wasn't I Invited to Your Wedding?

by quickwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickwest/pseuds/quickwest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five-year-old, Dawn Allen has some news to share with her family and a lot of explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Wasn't I Invited to Your Wedding?

The dinner table was full of people. Barry and Joe sat at the opposite ends of the table, Iris was right next to her husband, their daughter, Dawn sat attached to Iris’s hip while Don was seated across Dawn next to their papa, Joe. 

The only person missing was Wally, who sped in through the front door in a matter of seconds.

“Hey guys,” he said.

The rest cheerfully greeted their hellos. Wally ran a hand through Don’s hair, tousling the already messy curls on his head then went over to Dawn, planting a kiss on her forehead before sitting down in the empty seat next to Don.

This is how family dinner nights would go for the West-Allens. Joe would come to visit and spoil his five year old grandchildren, and Wally would show up and bonded with Don who recently decided that he wanted to be just like his Uncle Wally when he grew up. 

They all settled nicely, Wally had just finished adding string beans to Don’s plate when he asked, “How was school today?”

The twins were about a month into kindergarten; a fact that neither Iris nor Barry could believe. It felt like it was just yesterday when Iris gave birth.

“Fun,” Dawn answered, perking up in her seat with her purple framed glasses sliding down he nose.

“We did our ABCs, and Dawn got married at recess,” Don informed.

“What?” Iris said, looking at her daughter while Barry almost dropped his fork and said, “To who?”

“Sam,” Dawn replied with a shrug. Sam was their next door neighbor who was also the twins’ best friend. Iris laughed at Barry who looked like he was ready to speed over to Sam’s house right that second.

Wally, who was thoroughly entertained, played into this, “hold on, you got married during recess? Why wasn’t I invited to the wedding?”

“Because you’re not in kindergarten,” she replied matter-of-factly after taking a sip of her watered down fruit punch. Her uncle pretended to be hurt, clutching a hand onto his chest. 

“It’s okay, tomorrow I’m getting married to our other friend, Jake, you can come to that one,” Dawn said happily to Wally leaving him and Iris with identical shocked expressions, not hiding their smiles while Joe broke into a fit of laughter, and Barry looked like he was about to have a heart attack.


End file.
